


The Little Things Shine Brightest

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Merry Christmas, Slytherin House, Snape appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: It's the little things that count. Professor Snape knows this.





	The Little Things Shine Brightest

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas AO3.

The room had no tree; no tinsel that sparkled on the mantle piece; no baubles that caught visitors eyes, because they were far and few between. It was a silent night, like most, where snow tumbled from the sky and blanketed the grounds. He had been busy in the forest, his face unusually flushed from the cold air, and his boots drying by the fireside. The headmaster had been and gone, his small gift deposited on an armchair in the corner where Severus supposed a tree could have been. The headmistress had sent along her usual bottle of brandy, and he had returned the gesture with a bottle of Glen Grant, like every year. They'd meet on New Year's Eve in their usual seats in the staffroom, long after curfew, and share just one tumbler each before quietly wishing each other a better year than before. 

 

There was little to suggest that it was Christmas at all. The surly man had little fondness for twinkling lights and peppermint canes. The only indication was propped semi-lopsidedly on his coffee table, not sparkling, or vibrant, or even pretty to the average eye. It was a simple hand made card, white with a hand drawn Christmas tree, and a set of badly rounded snowmen. Inside, squashed amongst the various scrawled names, was a tiny printed message:

 

 _To Professor Snape, Merry Christmas, from Slytherin House_. 

 

 

 


End file.
